


Out Of The Maze (Newt x reader)

by TumblrPanda343



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblrPanda343/pseuds/TumblrPanda343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read to find out mate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Maze (Newt x reader)

I gasped for breath as I sharply turned another corner. Damned griever won't give me a break! I huffed and sprinted faster than before. My legs already felt like jelly, but I had to keep moving. It can't end like this. I vowed to myself, and many others, that I would get out of this hell.

"(Y/N)!" I heard many gladers scream as I appeared.

I gasped for breath more, my lungs burning. My whole world began to slowly go black. My feet burned and tears began to slip from my eyes, but I kept running. 

I slammed my feet to a stop as I made it into the glade. Right as I made it the walls were already half closed. I kneeled to the ground in a flash trying to catch my breath. I swiveled around and watched as the doors closed for the night. When I looked into the maze one last time though, there was no griever present. 

"Where- Where is it?" I gasped, trying to speak. My throat was so dry that it came out horse.

"Where's what?" Newt asked, concern lacing his voice. He gripped my shoulder and studied my face, trying to understand.

"Where's the damned griever?!" I yelled with all the energy I had left. 

The group of gladers went silent as they all were shocked at my outburst. I turned to my right to see Minho walking towards me with a glass of water. 

"Figured you might want this." He said as he handed me the refreshment. 

I grinned and took the glass from him. Then I proceeded to drink it until the very last drop. Once done, I handed the glass back and wiped my mouth.

"(Y/N)," I heard Alby say my name. "You said something about a griever? In the day time?"

"Yes...it was chasing me. I ran here as fast as I could since I knew the doors were gonna close soon. Then next thing I knew I saw it and forced myself to run faster. I have no idea where it went, but I was positive it was there." I answered.

"That's a bunch of klunk!" Gally interjected, suddenly interested.

"Gally slim it!" Newt glared at the boy.

"No way! Why would a griever be out in the day? Not to mention, why was (Y/N) running alone in the maze?" Gally shot back, smirking at his own words.

"Look you shank, the only reason that she was out alone is because I had to leave early to speak with Alby. He still wanted me to run today, but only for half the usual time. I came back, leaving (Y/N) to run alone, and had to help Alby with certain things." Minho joined in.

I smiled at my over protective best friend. He shot a wink my way and smirked to himself.

"Unbelievable..." Gally grumbled as he walked off towards the homestead. 

I smiled and walked over to Minho. We both hugged and he soon walked off to the map room. 

"Glad to see you in one piece (Y/N), you did good." Alby spoke and soon walked off too.

I smiled and turned on my heel to walk towards the homestead. I was about to envelop myself in a much needed sleep, but a voice interjected. 

"I'm glad your okay."

I turned around and faced Newt. Oh yeah, I forgot he hasn't left yet. 

"Me too, I almost passed out towards the end of it. I'm fine now though!" I laughed.

"If you need, I could ask Alby to let you take the day off tomorrow." Newt suggested. 

"Oh no! That's fine Newt, by tomorrow I should be well rested!" I said, declining his offer. 

"No really. I think you need it. You deserve it!"

"Newt..." I whispered and stepped a bit closer to him. Now there was about a foot between us. 

"(Y/N)... I care about you. I don't want you hurt...Please?" Newt said, flashing his puppy face.

I groaned and gave in. "Fine! Ask Alby, but for now i'm going to bed." I giggled and pinched his cheek.

He blushed and pushed my hand away. 

"Goodnight, Newt." I spoke softly. I turned around and began to advance towards the homestead. 

"Goodnight love." He replied.

I turned around and flashed him a smile before finally leaving to a much needed beauty sleep.


End file.
